


Coexistance

by amiasha



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone is going to be added eventually, F/M, Gen, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiasha/pseuds/amiasha
Summary: Three weeks after the revolution, life is still adjusting to a new normal for androids and humans alike. New Jericho is now the home of all free androids in Detroit, but progress in gaining rights and finding their places in society is slow and frustrating; for some androids, it's TOO slow and frustrating, and discontentment begins to brew. For some humans, however, the change is too quick, and not everyone is willing to allow androids to integrate seamlessly.In doesn't help that while everything else is going on, the survivors of the revolution have their own personal struggles to resolve.(Title subject to change when I think of something better.)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeey maybe I'll update this fic more regularly than my others. Maybe.
> 
> But yeah, I fell into this fandom hard, and why not celebrate with an overly ambitious fic idea? This thing is going to have practically everyone, and I'll be doing my best to keep the tone similar to canon, so expect lots of sad robots and one disgruntled human.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, and if you do you can follow my DBH tumblr @connorinabeanie

**  
December 2 nd, 2038** **  
  
**It had been three weeks.  
  
For how quickly the android rebellion had begun and ended, progress afterward had been… Slow. Perhaps that was to be expected, however, as the focus shifted from action to politics, with endless meetings and conversations and legalities that made even the smallest thing take days to accomplish.  
  
Connor found that he was not as well-suited to these proceedings as Markus had originally hoped. Connor was made to negotiate, and find answers, and read the people he was dealing with in order to achieve a particular end result, but the rules of a hostage negotiation or a suspect interrogation were not the same as the rules of a political, diplomatic meeting. Many of his usual options were closed off to him and he often found himself on the defensive, which was something he distinctly didn't like.  
  
Still, it was how he could best help New Jericho, and so he was committed.  
  
It helped that he wasn't alone in talking to the doughy, condescending men in expensive but poorly-fitting suits that sat across from him at the table; Josh had also been assigned to negotiations, likely because his patience far exceeded any android Connor had ever met, including himself. It was for that reason that Josh was the one talking at the moment, giving Connor a moment to pretend like he was looking over some documents on the table, but in reality was just using that as an excuse to turn his head and hide his blinking red LED after a particularly infuriating comment from one of the politicians.  
  
"We understand you're very busy, and appreciate all you're doing to help us come to an arrangement that will be beneficial to everyone." Josh said with a face and voice that conveyed the utmost sincerity, even as his voice rang in Connor's head at the same time with a less pleasant tone.  
  
_"Markus is really going to owe us for this one."_ _  
  
_ Connor's neutral expression didn't change, but his LED cycled back to yellow and then blue; it was little moments like this that really made him feel like he did belong here, that the other deviants had accepted him as a part of their community despite everything that happened before.  
  
He had felt—and still felt—out of place in New Jericho for various reasons, but his past as The Deviant Hunter had been the foremost one. Even after bringing back the Cyberlife tower reinforcements, doubts had plagued Connor about his place in the new android community no matter how many times Markus had reassured him that he was one of them and that New Jericho was where he belonged.  
  
But over the past few weeks, he'd started to allow himself to believe it. He'd been very afraid that the only thing he'd be known for was his time working for Cyberlife, but a huge surprise had been when Rupert and the two Tracis had vouched for him to everyone else; he'd expected them to hate him the most, and hold the most against him, but instead they'd made it clear that Connor had chosen to allow them to escape. Connor hadn't really spoken to either of them much afterward, simply because they rarely had reason to cross paths, but the few times they had in the past weeks they'd been distant but polite.  
  
The issue with Amanda, however, was still looming. It had taken Connor two days before he'd worked up the courage to tell Markus about what had happened, and again he'd been in for a surprise; not only had Markus, North, and Josh had all been in agreement that it wasn't his fault, they were all very concerned about him; not about what he might do, or what a danger he might be, but how traumatizing the incident and the situation must be for him. There had been no further hints that Amanda was still around, but Connor had been too afraid to return to the Zen Garden to find out for sure—who knew if doing so might reconnect her to him again—and so it had been a threat in the back of his mind ever since. Still, the Jericho team had assured him that this was a challenge they'd face together, and that Connor belonged with them.  
  
Markus' willingness to accept him had been more expected than the others, because Markus was… Markus. It was apparent immediately how he could've not only become Jericho's leader but successfully lead a revolution in only a few days; Markus had that sort of charisma about him that made people follow him, and the underlying wisdom and kindness that allowed him to lead those followers to a peaceful, hopeful result. Since November 11th, Markus had only continued to show his determination and resolve in fighting for his people, even if the type of fighting had changed.  
  
North's support had been far less expected, but she had made herself very clear in her support for her people as well; Connor remembered her telling him firmly, after he'd explained the issue with Amanda, that he wasn't responsible for the horrible things humans made him do. He'd tried to argue that it wasn't so simple, and that it was still his fault, and North had refused to hear any of it; her aggressive, unwavering loyalty to androids was… Welcoming, in a way, and made him feel at ease. She and Connor had quickly begun becoming friends, much to Markus' joking chagrin that, "Oh no, now there are two of you." Connor hadn't been entirely sure if Markus had meant the comment more for North, Connor, or both of them.  
  
Josh had been the most distant at first, but not out of a lack of kindness, as Connor soon found out. He was just calmer and quieter than the others, less driven and daring but more patient and gentle. After being assigned to work together in the negotiations, Connor had found that he and Josh got along in an easy, companionable way. They had a calming effect on each other, which is probably why neither of them had killed themselves or the selfish, smarmy politicians and businessmen they so often had to deal with. Being able to telepathically complain toward each other while pretending to smile and nod went a long way to keeping their stress levels in a reasonable range.  
  
_"They are particularly unpleasant."_  
  
Connor agreed with Josh's comment, looking up from the documents and watching the two humans, neither of which seemed pleased to be there either. But they looked a little more agreeable after Josh's ingratiating words, and that at least gave Connor some hope that the four of them could come to some sort of agreement and get this meeting over with.  
  
And they did, eventually, but it took another forty minutes of going back and forth, all about something as minor as allocating some unused property to the androids' cause. It was already something of an insult that the only place that had even been considered for android use was a run-down, abandoned section of land with some crumbling homes and what looked like it was once a warehouse, but even just to get that much Connor and Josh had to sit through an hour of thinly veiled jabs and general condescension. And that was all before the issue of paperwork.  
  
But as they parted ways with the unpleasant politicians, at least they'd accomplished something. A triumphant / **Mission Successful/** displayed in Connor's mind, feeling a sense of satisfaction that helped push down everything else, and it seemed like Josh felt similarly as they stepped out of the meeting room and into the hall of the building.  
  
"We did it." He said, a small smile on his face. "If everything goes well with the paperwork, we can start moving tomorrow. Markus is going to be really relieved."  
  
"The additional space is greatly needed." Connor agreed, as they continued down the hall toward the front door, stepping out into the snowy and crowded Capital Park.  
  
The partially destroyed Cyberlife Store had been the first location claimed by the androids after the revolution, if just because it was available and they needed somewhere to go. The buildings surrounding it, however, had also quickly emptied as humans rushed to avoid the thousands of androids milling around, and they had also been repurposed temporarily for New Jericho's use.  
  
Still, it was nowhere near enough space, and so many androids ended up just wandering around most of the day. Since androids were generally hardier than humans it wasn't much of an issue not to have shelter, but it was still not ideal and, regardless, there was also the principle of the matter. They were living beings, and they deserved somewhere to live.  
  
And, personally, Connor was not a fan of the cold.  
  
As usual, as soon as they stepped outside he had to resist the urge to pull his arms in close to his chest in a purely psychological reaction; it wasn't nearly cold enough to be any sort of threat to his system, but just the temperature registering in his sensors was enough to make him want to turn back inside. He wondered idly, and not for the first time, just how long it was going to take before the weather would return to being something he barely noticed rather than a reminder of that night.  
  
Josh politely ignored Connor's reaction, but Connor knew he noticed; it wasn't really a secret that he preferred to remain indoors much of the time he was at New Jericho, and his friends were aware of why. So instead of commenting on it, Josh struck up a conversation instead as they crossed the park in the direction of the Cyberlife store.  
  
"Are you staying with us tonight?"  
  
Connor shook his head, focusing on answering instead of the wind and snow. "I'll return tomorrow to assist in moving, but I promised Lieutenant Anderson that I would meet with him this evening." And it wasn't just an obligation, it was something Connor was looking forward to; he hadn't seen Hank in a few days, and he missed his friend a lot.  
  
"If you want to just go over there now, I can handle reporting to Markus." Josh said, prompting Connor to look over at him in slight surprise. Josh just had a small, knowing smile on his face, the offer clearly genuine, and Connor considered it for only a moment before a faint smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as well.  
  
"If you're sure you don't mind." Although Connor was sure that Josh didn't mind or he wouldn't have said it; he was calmer and more agreeable than many of the rest of the Jericho crew, but it wasn't like he was afraid to make his feelings known. It also wasn't exactly like he needed Connor around to report to Markus.  
  
"I'm sure I don't mind. I'll let them know you'll be back tomorrow." Josh told him, as expected, and after a brief farewell Connor changed direction and mentally called up an automated taxi.  
  
While he waited, Connor watched the other androids wander about the plaza; many were engaged in conversation, others sorted supplies, and some just stood or sat quietly in standby for lack of anything better to do. Connor could understand that well enough; aside from the negotiations, Connor didn't have enough to do to keep himself occupied either. Everything in him wanted to be doing something—anything—at all times; he wasn't made to be idle, and being idle left him with too much time to think.  
  
As the taxi pulled up Connor realized he'd subconsciously given into the desire to wrap his arms around his midsection, protecting his biocomponents from the cold even though it wasn't necessary. But the gesture was definitely not comforting in some sort of strange, emotional way; definitely not, because he didn't need it, because everything was fine.  
  
He firmly ignored the fact that he felt better once he was in the taxi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, I return! Figured out where I'm going with this thing, so although this is more of a establishing chapter we get to check in with Hank and start setting up some plot.

**December 2nd, 2038**   
**7:08 PM**

"So, your friends being nice to you?"

Connor fixed Hank with a flat look for the question, aware it wasn't genuine; it wasn't that Hank didn't genuinely care, which Connor was sure he did, but that he wasn't concerned about the New Jericho crew in particular. It was just a way of checking up on how he'd been doing without directly asking.

He considered calling Hank out on that fact, but decided not to. No need to annoy Hank unnecessarily, especially since Connor was really glad to see him again.

It hadn't actually been all that long, just a few days, but after spending so much time with Hank during the revolution it was still a little strange for Connor not to be around him all the time. But he'd been so busy, and so had Hank, although they'd both made an effort to make sure they met up as often as possible. This was one of those scheduled meetings, Hank frying bacon on the stove as Connor sat on the floor and played with Sumo.

"They are very accommodating." Connor finally decided upon as an answer, scratching Sumo's ears. He was silent a moment before continuing. "The humans we have been dealing with were less so."

"Yeah, big surprise." Hank responded, picking carefully at his bacon with an ancient pair of tongs. Connor was not thrilled by the idea of Hank eating yet another thing that was obviously not good for him, but at least it was homemade. He'd also decided not to even bother questioning why Hank was making a traditionally breakfast food at 7 PM. "You're mostly dealing with politicians and businessmen, right? Or businesspeople, I guess. But even humans don't like 'em, can't imagine you guys would; they're like the worst of humanity all condensed together."

That's one way to put it, and Connor felt vaguely reassured that Hank was so immediately on his side about the subject; it made his own reaction earlier seem less out of place, and that sort of external validation was something he found he still needed. The other deviants seemed so quick, at least to him, to understand their own feelings and act on them, but a lot of what Connor felt was still a mystery to him even weeks later. It was often difficult to tell if what he felt was even real, let alone appropriate for the situation.

But of course the line was blurry for him. After all, none of the others were _designed_ to deviate.

"Hey, Connor." Hank's voice was sharp but without any bite, drawing Connor's attention. "You're going all 'red ring of death' again."

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

Hank didn't look convinced, but oil splattering out of his frying pan distracted his attention and he returned to battling his food with a quiet curse, apparently willing to accept that answer for now. Connor took the opportunity to move the conversation along.

"We did secure an agreement regarding property for New Jericho, and if all goes well we begin moving tomorrow."

"Yeah?" Hank asked, piling his bacon onto a plate and beginning to fry some eggs. "Where to?"

Connor relayed the address as he carefully shoved Sumo off his lap, the dog having been creeping more and more fully onto him while he thought he wasn't paying attention. He stood up, ignoring the dog hair all over his pants, and took a seat at the table instead. "It is not the best location, but it will at least accommodate the number of androids present at New Jericho."

Hank looked dubious, casting a glance in Connor's direction before returning his attention to carefully poking at his eggs. "I guess anything's better than outside in the park."

Connor nodded his agreement, carefully straightening some of the objects scattered around on the table, standing up the salt shaker and some empty bottles. "It's an improvement." Even if that's about the best it could be called.

"One step at a time." Hank responded, piling his eggs onto the plate with his bacon and sitting down at the table. He didn't look like he believed much of what he was saying, although he quickly changed the subject and pulled an envelope from his pocket before sliding it across the table to Connor.

Connor's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, picking up the letter and looking at the front of it. It obviously hadn't been sent through the mail, lacking any sign of postage and not labeled with an address, which made Connor even more confused as to why someone had bothered with using paper. It had to be something important.

"Well? You gonna open it?" Hank asked, pausing in between bites of bacon to talk. He hadn't bothered swallowing the previous bites, though, and Connor pointedly ignores that.

Instead he stared down at the envelope for another moment or two before carefully opening it, pulling out the folded piece of paper and skimming it in a moment. He was silent a second or two, LED spinning yellow, before he looked up and a hint of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Hank was watching him, and tension Connor hadn't really registered before seemed to drain out of Hank as he caught sight of Connor's expression. His voice was impatient but hopeful when he spoke an instant later, and he'd finally swallowed his bacon. "Well?"

"Reinstated immediately." Connor answered, his voice sounding distant even to himself, because he really couldn't believe it. But it was right there on the paper, indisputable: he was allowed to return to the Detroit Police Department as soon as he wanted to, after a few paperwork and testing formalities were taken care of. He'd even be paid, although Fowler was doing it in a roundabout way by giving Hank a bonus that would then be forwarded to Connor; New Jericho hadn't yet secured employment rights for androids, and so roundabout or not the payment was more than was required. It was a sign of respect, and that meant a lot.

Hank lit up in his subtle way at Connor's answer, sitting up a little straighter and his voice taking on a more vibrant tone. "Yeah? I told you."

"You did." Connor didn't bother to argue that just because Hank had turned out to be right didn't mean that his previous assurances had been based in anything; he was willing to let being pedantic go for now, feeling just… Oddly content. Happy, even, which was something he'd felt very rarely in the past few weeks, but every time stood out so strongly in his memory.

Maybe today hadn't been so bad after all.

"Well? When do you want to start?" Hank asked, apparently feeling pretty happy himself considering he'd seemingly forgotten about his food entirely for the moment. Connor's gaze flickered between Hank and the paper in his hands a few times, and he realized that the question, which should've been so easy to answer, was suddenly quite complicated.

When _was_ he going to start?

Some part of him wanted to say tomorrow; he wanted to get back to the one thing he was good at, what he was made to do. Another part of him wanted to say never; it was irrational and he knew it, just a desire to refuse to do what he was made for, to spite CyberLife in any way he could. A third part—the largest part—was torn; he wanted to return, but what sounded so good in theory would surely be less so in practice and he was already committed to helping Markus.

The silence stretched on, long enough that Hank broke it before Connor could decide on an answer. "Connor? Didn't think it'd be that hard of a question." Connor looked up at him for a moment and then back down, still silent, and so Hank continued. "Are you doing okay? It's been a few days."

He'd asked earlier in the casual, friendly way one does when seeing someone they cared about after a short time apart, but Connor could tell by his tone that Hank was more serious this time. It was for that reason that Connor considered actually being honest; he didn't quite make it all the way there, but at least he didn't lie when he responded.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, it's just that I don't have a simple answer. I need to assist in the move tomorrow, and find out when Markus needs me for another meeting, but I want to return to the police department as soon as I can." And Connor found himself really meaning that last part, helping him—at least a little—in sorting through his internal conflict.

Hank watched him suspiciously for a few seconds, but then nodded. Connor knew he wasn't totally convinced, but at least he seemed willing to let things go for now. "Okay. I'll let Fowler know and we'll figure out a time for you to take the tests sometime this week. Shoulda' known you're too important for us to just be able to just call you up." Hank raised his hands with a small grin, reacting to Connor's immediate attempt to protest, even though he hadn't had a chance to do more than open his mouth. "I'm kidding, Connor, relax."

Connor knew he meant it, and that it really was just a joke, but he still felt a pang of an emotion that was somewhere between confusion and guilt, or maybe it was just both of them at once? It was still difficult to tell. But he firmly pushed them—or it—aside, trying to force a smile that immediately prompted a grimace from Hank.

"I know you can't feel pain, but I swear, every time I see you make that face I'm not so sure." He remarked, before finally returning to his eggs. Connor took the opportunity provided to let his expression return to neutral, aware that Hank was purposefully giving him the chance.

Although they had only been seeing each other every few days since the revolution, they'd continued to rapidly pick up on each other's habits and idiosyncrasies, as well as more subtle behaviors and cues that had developed between them. It made their interactions go more smoothly than they had during the revolution, at least most of the time, but also meant they ended up calling each other out on their nonsense more frequently as well.

Connor could tell he was close being on the receiving end of one of those times.

"Look, Connor…" Hank started up, gaze still focused on his eggs even though he had halted in actually eating them in order to talk. "I know you've got a lot rattling around in your head, especially now with the whole 'deviant' thing. And I know some of it you've really got to just figure out on your own." He paused, sighing, and then finally looked Connor in the eye again. "But if there's something you can't figure out on your own, maybe I can help."

Connor, despite guessing the sentiment was coming, found the corner of his mouth tugging upward into a small, genuine smile. They'd come a long way, the two of them. "If there's something I need help with, I'll talk to you. I promise."

"Good." Hank said gruffly, as though that could undo his prior sensitivity, before attacking his eggs again. "Tonight, though, it's time you learned to appreciate basketball."

And that was how, forty minutes later, Connor found himself on the couch watching the game and allowing Hank to explain rules Connor already understood. But it clearly made Hank happy, and Connor couldn't exactly say he wasn't happy himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Connor and Simon have a battle of who can be more awkward, and moving day doesn't go as smoothly as hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Simon try to bond a little, and then accidentally bond a lot.

**December 3rd, 2038**   
**6:13 AM**

  
The next morning was a little more stressful than the night before had been.

Everything had been approved regarding the move and so Connor found himself supervising the efforts, which was not a role he was all too comfortable in; he preferred being the one to act, and he also just felt wrong giving other androids orders. Sure, he didn't mind telling people what to do now and then, but it was usually in the heat of the moment rather than being actually in charge.

It didn't help that he wasn't alone in his supervisory duties, because with Simon… Things were complicated.

It wasn't that Simon and Connor didn't get along—their personalities meshed just fine—but neither of them could so much as look at each other without bringing up difficult memories. Maybe that was why Markus had assigned them to work together, even though they'd been carefully and politely giving each other space for the past two weeks.

One of the first things Connor had done after the revolution was to try to return Simon to New Jericho, invoking the idea of it being the right thing to do to return the dead to their people. Fowler had been surprisingly accommodating, offering no objections, but it hadn't actually been his call and the FBI put up more of a fight; as the debate had dragged out over a few days, Simon's body 'mysteriously disappeared' from the evidence locker. Extensive repairs were needed, but after another several days Simon was brought back online and rejoined his people at New Jericho.

Connor knew it had been the right thing to do, and a part of him was incredibly relieved to have been able to do something to, at least slightly, make up for his past actions. Still, it didn't erase those actions, and it didn't make up for all the trauma he'd caused Simon or the trauma he'd caused himself, by connecting with Simon on the rooftop. Simon had forgiven him almost immediately after their talk about both the roof and the evidence room, which had happened the day after he'd been brought back online, but a lack of hard feelings hadn't eased the tension. It was still there, and so both of them had just done their best to avoid each other until one of both of them got brave enough to broach the subject again.

It seemed Markus had gotten tired of waiting for them, though, and so here they were. Connor had his hands stuffed into the front pocket of his hoodie, beanie pulled down low and his hood up, firmly trying to ignore both the awkwardness and the cold as he wirelessly gave directions to the androids that were gathering things for the move. He could tell Simon kept casting him sidelong glances, the blond android bundled up in an overly fluffy sweater and a hat with a pompom on it, but he hadn't spoken yet and so Connor wasn't going to be the one to break the silence.

Not for the first time, Connor was glad to be able to use his wireless communication without being distracted by the annoying blinking and twitching it used to cause him. That had been one of those things North had zeroed in on immediately once they started getting to know each other better, refusing to accept his explanation of it just being how it was; it turned out she had been right to do so, despite Connor's annoyance with the fussing at the time. A little digging into his code and they'd discovered it was a reaction that had been specifically programmed in, and were able to disable it easily enough, but that hadn't really explained the reason for it in the first place. They still didn't have an answer, but after thinking about it Connor had begun to wonder if it had been meant specifically to give humans a signal that he was communicating with androids, and therefore potentially notice if he were colluding with deviants. If he couldn't talk to other androids without it being obvious to humans, then he couldn't secretly help them.

Not that it had even come up—Connor thought bitterly that maybe Amanda had intended for him to go deviant earlier on—but it was the only explanation he could think of. But whatever the reason it was gone now, overwritten out of his code, and so he was able to both do his job now and gossip with Josh during meetings. Convenient.

"Are you cold?" Simon's voice did finally break the silence, drawing Connor out of his thoughts and prompting him to look over at the other android in a brief moment of confusion. Of course he wasn't cold; he was an android, and not a YK500, so he didn't register cold. Simon knew this.

But then Connor realized that he'd been doing it again; he hadn't wrapped his arms around himself, his hands still in his hoodie pocket, but his posture had tensed and he'd drawn his shoulders up to brace himself in a mimicry of humans' reactions to the cold. He's pretty sure Simon had been filled in by the others about what happened with Amanda, but probably not in enough detail for him to know about the unspoken understanding the others had.

So Connor just shook his head, trying to look convincing despite still being somewhat hesitant to make eye contact with Simon, as he responded out loud. "I'm fine."

Nailed it.

Simon looked slightly dubious but just as awkward as Connor about holding conversation, and so silence fell again. They were clearly both great at this, and Connor was again reminded of how much better he understood humans' need to talk so much; he'd always logically understood that humans tried to fill many silences out of awkwardness, but until he was deviant he didn't truly get it. Now, though, he did, even if talking would've been just as awkward in this situation.

Fortunately, after another two minutes or so Josh rescued them with a message that things were under control and Markus wanted them at the new location, so that least broke the tension momentarily. The problem was that it resumed immediately when they found themselves in an automated taxi, traveling to the properties they'd secured for New Jericho.

Connor stared out the window for the first several minutes of the ride, but the tension just grew more and more oppressive until he finally dragged his gaze back to Simon who was fiddling nervously with the hem of his sweater. After becoming deviant, Connor had realized there were very few other androids who were as reserved and awkwardly tentative with people as he was, let alone more so, but Simon was one of them and so it was going to have to be Connor who did something about this whole situation.

"Are you alright?" He asked, after a moment, even though it sounded stupid to him as soon as the words were out. But Simon didn't seem to take any offense, looking up from inspecting his hem to offer a weak smile.

"Just nervous." He said, and immediately Connor thought it was probably because of him, but then Simon continued. "I'm probably overthinking things, I'm just… Worried something is going to go wrong. It's been so quiet."

Simon wasn't wrong; sure, they'd had to deal with all the meetings and bureaucracy and legalities, but in comparison to the week of the revolution itself that was definitely considered quiet. Arguments and debates and damaged egos were the worst anyone had suffered, and it did feel strangely like a calm before the storm if Connor thought about it, but he'd been trying not to. He had enough stress to deal with without adding aimless worrying to the mix.

"It has been quiet." He agreed finally, silent for a moment more before continuing. "But most things would seem so, after the revolution."

"That's true." Simon said, his voice soft and unsure. "Maybe it's just a matter of adjusting." He didn't elaborate, but Connor knew what he meant: it might truly just be a matter of adjusting to a new normal, after the violence during the revolution and all the uncertainty afterward. Maybe what felt like 'too quiet' was really just what life was supposed to be like.

After that, when silence fell between them again it was a little more comfortable. It wasn't completely lacking in awkwardness, but was at least out of a mutual desire for quiet rather than being too afraid to talk to each other.

Unfortunately, the peace didn't last long as Connor heard the slowly growing sound of shouting and chanting, prompting him to turn in his seat to try to look out the taxi's front window. Simon leaned forward as well, trying not to crowd Connor but still get a look, and the scene was one that probably should've been expected but was unwelcome all the same.

"Put your hood up." Simon said suddenly, and it took Connor a moment to realize he was talking to him considering Simon's usual tentativeness. "You're recognizable."

He was right, of course; Simon was a PL600, a mass-produced model that shared an appearance, and so Simon could pass himself off as any deviant of his model. But Connor was unique, and distinctive, and easily noticed by the crowd of what seemed to be anti-android protestors.

Anti-android sentiment had seemingly waned a little after the revolution, but Connor was pretty sure it was only in what was outwardly displayed rather than because many individuals truly changed their minds. But even if it were there were still plenty of people willing to make their hatred known, although ultimately these types of protests were one of the most harmless ways they could do so and so Connor preferred them to some of the other options.

That didn't make them any less unpleasant to deal with, however, and Connor pulled his hood up over his beanie again to shield his face. There was a hastily-erected chainlink fence set up around the plot of land and buildings allotted to New Jericho, providing the only barrier between the loud humans—humans were so often loud, something which Connor had begun to really notice after going deviant—and the new android settlement, with a gate guarded by a calm PM700 police android. Her gaze flickered toward the taxi and Connor saw Simon's eyes briefly grow distant, a sign the two were communicating, and Connor swept his gaze across the crowd as he waited for Simon to finish.

Most of the people he was able to briefly scan had minor criminal records at worst—shoplifting, drug possession—but a few had more worrying assaults and convictions for 'major property damage', which was often code for murder of an android. Even now that was what the charge would be, with androids' legal status as living beings still being debated, and Connor carefully marked the individuals with those convictions as potential threats to keep an eye on; he'd check with the PM700 and make sure she was aware once she and Simon were done speaking, unsure if she still had access to the kinds of databases Connor could connect to.

"Laura is going to clear room for us to pull up to the gate." Simon said, drawing Connor's attention. "We should be able to bypass the crowd entirely."

Connor nodded in understanding, signally for the taxi to move as room became available, sending Lauren the information he'd collected as a packet for her to review when she had the chance. He'd also have to remember to thank her later, as she skillfully made room for the taxi to pull up alongside the gate, close enough that if he and Simon just slid out the same door they could be immediately safe within the barrier. Except of course it wasn't that simple.

Connor opened his door as an android he didn't know within the walls opened the gate, keeping his head ducked as he moved to slide out of the vehicle, but a flash of movement in the corner of his eye alerted him to the danger an instant before Simon gave a frightened yelp. The other taxi door had been pulled open—had they forgotten to lock it?—and at least two people had their arms within the vehicle, grabbing at Simon's jacket. Connor lurched toward him in an instant, a surge of mixed emotions rising within him at the same time, but they were unimportant as he focused on a new and very immediate task:

**/Mission Objective: Protect Simon/**

Simon had already twisted in place to kick at one of the people trying to pull him out of the vehicle, but Connor could literally see Simon's fear in the form of his spiking stress level and didn't think it would be long before panic interfered with Simon's ability to defend himself. Connor didn't intend to allow the situation to go on that long, however, closing a hand around the arm of the person Simon hadn't kicked and yanking forcefully, satisfied to hear the clunk of the person's head against the roof of the taxi.

He was suddenly aware of the shouting of the crowd, even louder now that the doors were open and people were pressed in close to the vehicle, and he could hear androids yelling through the mental network as well. It was overwhelming and he tried to block it all out, refocusing on his mission objective and looping an arm around Simon's chest, trying to just pull him out of the grip of the man grabbing at his arms now that Simon had gotten a few kicks in; he might've been successful if he weren't suddenly yanked forward himself, someone's fingers wound into the fabric of his hood and using it to haul him out of the taxi.

Connor felt himself be slammed back into the side of the vehicle, but the new situation actually made him feel more confident rather than less; he was partially blocking the open door, now, and he was no longer in such an enclosed space. He had much better options than he did before.

The man who had grabbed him was, unsurprisingly, one of those he'd just marked as a threat: Ivan Jordan, 32, convictions for major property damage and domestic violence. A winner, clearly, and Connor decided immediately he wasn't going to feel guilty about doing what he might need to in order to defend himself. But Ivan was unknowingly saved from Connor's more ruthless side by the sudden sound of a siren wailing, the police car skidding to a stop nearby and a voice shouting over the built-in megaphone.

"DPD! Disperse immediately!"

Connor recognized the voice as Chris Miller's, even if it sounded incredibly strange to hear him using a commanding tone; he was much more used to the soft-spoken, friendly way Chris typically addressed people, even including Connor while he'd still been a machine. That was one of those things that had stuck with Connor as a reminder that there were humans other than Hank who were kind and understanding.

It was a good thing to be able to keep in mind as Connor stared Ivan in the eye, seeing nothing but contempt there, as both of them stood perfectly still and tense as they gauged the situation. Chris' announcement and the arrival of more patrol cars had prompted a flurry of activity as people began scattering, not wanting to clash with the police—cowards, unsurprisingly, Connor thought scathingly—but Ivan hadn't moved, hand still fisted in Connor's hood, and Connor wasn't sure whether it was going to come down to a fight after all.

Then, finally, Ivan shoved him back against the taxi again and let go, with a hissed, "You're getting off easy, you plastic bitch."

Connor felt, for a moment, the strangest urge to spit in Ivan's face.

But the man disappeared into the crowd, leaving Connor where he was, and he felt Simon initiate their mental connection in a silent question of whether or not he was alright. It was a relief to realize Simon was still there, one leg out of the taxi and braced on the ground as he'd fought to avoid being pulled out of the vehicle, and Connor was finally able to tear his gaze from the retreating protesters in order to look at the other android.

"I'm fine, Simon, go." Connor told him, waiting for a moment until Simon nodded, pulling his leg back into the taxi and moving through the seats to finally reach the safety of the gate. Connor himself took a more direct—if slightly more dramatic—route, launching himself over the top of the vehicle and sliding across it to land on the other side.

Lauren had escaped the crowd as well, and she and the unfamiliar android shoved the gate closed; Connor noticed she had minor damage to her facial plate, but it was already repairing and so he wasn't too concerned. He shifted his attention to Simon, who was standing very still and seemed to be in a bit of a shock now that the danger had passed, but he didn't appear to be damaged. A quick self-check and Connor confirmed he was also unharmed, even if his own stress level had shot up a little and was only slowly beginning to lower once again.

"Is everyone okay?" Connor asked, glancing around at the other three; the android whose name he didn't know nodded immediately, followed by a confirmation from Lauren and a shakier but still honest _yes_ from Simon. He was about to turn back toward the gate to see how Chris and the others officers were doing in clearing the area, a little concerned about the potential of the protesters changing their minds about dispersing and instead swarming the patrol cars, but Josh's voice drew his attention instead.

"I guess things weren't as under control as we thought."

Connor felt a distinct sense of satisfaction at the fact that the flat look he leveled at Josh for such a comment was matched instantly by the same look from Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: North and Markus finally make appearances, and the team figures out where to go from here.


End file.
